Truth Love
by Senju Yume
Summary: Guilford x Cornelia. Um amor que muitos buscam desesperadamente encontrar.


**Disclaimer: **Code Geass não pertence a mim, mas a poética desta fic sim.

**N/A:** Não consigo escrever uma Guilford x Cornelia sem poesia. Desculpem-me aqueles que não gostam disto.

**Boa Leitura.**

_**

* * *

**_

**Truth Love.**

As palavras dela estavam gravadas a ferro em sua memória, a voz poderosa ainda ressoava em seus ouvidos cada vez que se pegava pensando nela. E por inúmeras vezes olhou para os lados, procurando sua senhora. Sempre estava só.

Era um homem solitário de fato, não tinha família, e francamente, com toda aquela guerra era preferível mesmo não ter, mas, depois da partida dela ele sentia-se como nunca antes, só. Mesmo que todos os Glaston Knights ali estivessem esperando alguma ordem, não eram aquelas presenças que ele queria. Queria ela, do fundo de seu ser ele precisava dela.

_**Por mais que tentemos esquecer, não poderemos deixar de pensar em quem amamos, e porque amamos sofremos. Gostaria de viver em um mundo saído de sonhos, sem guerras e vivendo em paz.**_

O fantasma do riso dela perseguia os locais ao qual andava, era triste, desolador, mas ele mantinha a mascara de frieza que aprendera a por com ela. Por dentro desmoronava, implorando a qualquer Deus, que a trouxesse de volta sã. O peito doeu mais, quando seu maldito cérebro, lhe enviara a fragrância de seus cabelos ao bulbo olfativo. Lembrou-se com pesar, das inúmeras vezes que sua sanidade fora testada quando lhe necessitava falar algo em particular, obrigado a levar seus lábios tão próximos da orelha real, e sentir o doce perfume que exalava de sua pele quente.

_**A sanidade contida e serenamente cultivada de um homem tende a tombar quando uma paixão o assola. Não sendo fácil a convivência, tornando-se dolorosa demais a proximidade tão almejada. São apenas homens.**_

Debruçado sobre seus joelhos, parecia mais uma criança com medo. E realmente ele temia, temia não a ter de volta, justamente agora que vira que era correspondido em seu insano amor, por sua delicada senhora. E novamente sua mente voava de encontro a ela, desta vez, ele corou com a lembrança, o corpo delgado tão a mostra naquele biquíni vinho, somente Euphemia mesmo para obrigar a Segunda princesa a usar uma vestimenta como aquela. A ira estampada naquele rosto angélico logo virara riso ao ver sua adorada irmã se divertir com seu cavaleiro. Ele próprio desejara aquilo, desejara ter a liberdade que Suzaku tinha com Elphie. Ele ansiava tocar sua princesa...

As lagrimas fizeram o seu curso, encontrando o queixo e lançando-se suicidas ao chão frio.

- Cornelia...

_**Damos o nosso coração quando amamos, e pobre dele que sofre, palpita a cada segundo. Tornam-se ingratos, mesquinhos, querendo sempre tudo apenas para si, cada atenção, cada palavra, e sofre e sangra. Torna-se ácido, corroendo a carne ao seu redor, causando mais e mais dor.**_

_**O tempo não esta ao nosso lado, desleal ele passa sem nos informar, roubando os segundos preciosos, alongando o momento de pesar. **_

Do lado de fora do quarto em que ela descansava, ele ponderava, salvara Zero da FLEIJA, não por traição, estava sob o controle do Geass, e mesmo assim ele se censurava. Abriu a porta lentamente, ela estava deitada, o lençol verde água cobrindo seu corpo, os cabelos esparramados a um lado da cama, ela olhava para a janela, absorta em pensamentos.

Guilford entrou, apoiando-se na muleta, ainda curava-se dos ferimentos da ultima batalha. Sentou-se e então os olhos dela pousaram-se sobre a sua figura.

Ele respirou fundo, temendo uma represália, todo o quarto tinha o cheiro dela, piscou um par de vezes antes de encará-la.

- Guilford... – o tom de voz dela aliviara-se, estava mais ameno. – Meu cavaleiro... Como o prometido, estou de volta. – E ela mexeu-se fazendo uma careta. – Nas mesmas condições em que o abandonei.

_**Incrível como as palavras nos falha quando mais precisamos, se somos apenas humanos, tão imperfeitos, tão falhos isso não nos deveria incomodar. É uma pena, mas ainda há busca pela soberania, mesmo sobre o que sentimos.**_

_- No fim, aniue não me matou... – _ela disse olhando para o teto._ – Ele não tem desejos para se apegar... Em outra era, ele teria sido um rei perfeito... – _Enquanto falava sua expressão era imutável._ – Devo ser uma idiota para não ter percebido isto..._

Naquele momento ela tornou a olhá-lo diretamente. Lentamente ergueu o braço direito, oferecendo sua mão, sem as luvas as quais sempre usava. Tomado por um impulso Guilford segurou a mão alva entre a sua, estava quente, provavelmente ela tinha febre. Engoliu em seco quando a viu fechar os olhos com o toque. Ele a apertou com certa força, não conseguia mais, não mais... Ela fechou a mão dela na dele.

_- Hime-sama... – _Naquele momento, Guilford não tinha forças. Era tão humano... Tão humano que tremia.

_- Você ainda me chama assim? _– Indagou oferecendo a ele um singelo sorriso.

Mais uma vez ele chorou, deixando suas lágrimas correr abaixo dos óculos escuros. Outra mão fez companhia as duas já unidas, e Guilford a viu, fazendo um esforço desnecessário para sentar-se. Ele aproximou-se, sentando-se na cama, ao lado dela. Cornelia apoiou-se no peitoral que lhe dava abrigo, deixando suas lágrimas escaparem. Guilford sentia-se como o homem mais sortudo do mundo, levou seus dedos a acariciar a seda roxa que eram os cabelos de Cornelia.

Abraçaram-se, Guilford constatou que ela realmente estava febril quando sentiu os lábios dela extremamente cálidos sobre a pele de seu pescoço.

- Obrigada por me esperar...

_**Haveria mais no que confiar, haveria mais em que se apegar se os humanos não fossem tão mesquinhos. Se pensassem nos outros,mas são humanos, tão frágeis, tão imperfeitos, tão suscetíveis a erros. O mundo precisa de paz, e enquanto não o houver em totalidade seria tão errado duas almas amantes tentarem buscar sua felicidade? Errado não, injusto? Talvez.**_

Cornelia espreitava o desfile dos condenados detrás de uma persiana fechada. Ao seu lado Villeta estava tensa. Cornelia discordava, a mulher carregava um filho em seu ventre e mesmo assim corria riscos. Era aquele amor que a esperava?

Tudo ocorrera rápido demais, livrar todos os japoneses reféns, retomar o poder da área 11. Ela não queria o título de rainha, não, ele deveria ficar com alguém com a mesma capacidade de amar de Elphie. Cornelia não era a melhor opção, não ela não se apegava facilmente as pessoas, embora muito amasse. Nunnally era a pessoa certa para isso, a pequena vi Britannia era inocente como Elphie.

O casamento de Villeta Nu e Kaname Ougi foi uma bela cerimônia, criando um elo entre os cavaleiros negros e Britannia. Guilford olhava, alheio a todo o falatório sem fim de Conde Lloyd, uma Cornelia parada próxima ao coreto enfeitado de flores brancas. As outras convidadas aglomeravam-se próximo a noiva que jogaria seu buquê. Uma tradição no ocidente.

Lloyd parou ao ouvir o ralhar de Rakshata por não ter conseguido pegar o buquê e o mesmo percorrer os dedos de sua antiga noiva Milly Ashford, porém continuar uma incógnita trajetória.

- Milly-san merecia mesmo ser feliz. – ele disse no tom cético que tinha. – Ora ora...

Guilford ficou estático quando o buquê de narcisos brancos e rosas vermelhas pararam nas mãos de Cornelia li Britannia. Lloyd deu uma batidinha no ombro do homem ao seu lado e saiu com uma mão levantada.

- Parabéns companheiro...

_**Eu me esqueci de sorrir para poder ser forte, e estou aqui esperando por você, mesmo que o futuro seja diferente de agora esperarei. Certamente o meu coração estará saltitando, por todas e todas as vezes que me olhar. Quando estico minha mão, posso mesmo tocar você. Ouça com atenção a melodia que somente nossos ouvidos podem ouvir, sinta o sangue fluir, na mesma intensidade. Mesmo que o nosso futuro demore, estou esperando você!**_

Os olhares se cruzaram, e Cornelia lhe sorriu, não havia mais motivo para esperas, e ela virou a face, Villeta estava ali, parabenizando-a por ter pegado o buque, chorando enquanto a própria Princesa secava as lágrimas da Baronesa.

Se ele mesmo não visse a mudança, jamais aceitaria ouvir de outros lábios o quanto Cornelia mudara, de uma mulher dura de decisões acertadas e punhos de ferro para uma doce princesa que sorria para a vida. Guilford se aproximava, lentamente, os olhos grudados nos lábios da princesa, que se moviam rapidamente enquanto ela falava com a sua bela voz de imperatriz.

_**Quero tentar viver o presente, apesar de ter nascido covarde, não vou mais ficar me segurando, tenho que dizer tudo o que quero. Meu doce amor, como eu vi em meus sonhos, namorados procuram lugares secretos.**_

Os dedos de Guilford ousaram tocar novamente os de Cornelia, e ela sorrira, com os indicadores entrelaçados ele a puxou para longe das pessoas que buscavam a felicidade a dois. Pararam perto de um lago de águas cristalinas e por um descuido, as mãos se soltaram.

A pequena corrida fez Cornelia ofegar, levando a mão que estivera entrelaçada entre a de seu cavaleiro ao peito, ela sorriu ao lhe mostrar o buque que segurava com a outra.

- Parabéns... – ele disse.

- Não acredito nisso. – disse ela balançando o buque. – O futuro somos nós quem buscamos.

- O que irá buscar para o seu futuro... Hime-sama?

Cornelia revirou os olhos, cansada de perguntar até quando ele continuaria usando aquele título.

- O meu futuro, depende do que irá fazer do nosso presente. – ela disse, gesticulando dela para ele. – Não finja que não entende Guilford.

Aproximaram-se, o buque abandonado próximo as pedras úmidas que rodeavam o lago, as mãos necessitavam-se, ela lhe tocou o queixo e ele a segurou pelos ombros.

- Não posso mais adiar...

- Nunca pedi um adiamento, eu disse que voltaria para você e voltei, para _você._

- Eu a amo... É errado, eu sei, mas eu a amo!

- Errado? É errado amar-me Guilford?

- A Senhorita é uma princesa, eu não tenho o direito...

O dedo de Cornélia cobriu os lábios de Guilford, impedindo-o de continuar, o cetim de sua luva, percorrendo os lábios dele.

- Antes de ser princesa, eu sou uma mulher Guilford. – ela disse passando seus braços pelos ombros dele. – Como Princesa lhe escolhi para meu cavaleiro, agora como mulher lhe escolho para ser meu homem...

Os lábios se encontraram, em um beijo que ambos necessitavam agora as mãos dele estavam na cintura dela, o amor estava ali esperando por eles.

_**É preciso um tempo bem maior para escrever do que ler uma carta, preenchendo as palavras com um pouco mais de amor. O amor é tudo, o que nos leva para o futuro agora, certo? Por favor, me de a sua mão.**_

Dizer que eles necessitavam apenas dos lábios um do outro era errado, eles necessitavam de sentir um ao outro, como amantes os faziam. O rubor cobria a face alva dela, deixando-a mais bela. Havia desfeito o cabelo tão logo retirara os óculos escuro da face dele. As luvas eram descalças e os olhos fitavam-se incansavelmente.

O cheiro da pele nua dela era inebriante, e Guilford não se cansava de contornar as curvas dela com suas mãos. O rosto dela embevecido pelo prazer destoava o cansaço do amor declamado. Não fora sexo o que haviam feito sobre a cama dela, declamaram um amor poético.

Cornelia sorriu para ele, deitando-se sobre a nudez que ele exibia para ela, somente para ela, os sexos se tocando, e debruçada sobre o peitoral que tanto a aninhara, ela o fitava, olhando os azuis dos olhos dele, tão serenos.

- Gilbert... – ela disse testando o nome dele em seus lábios.

- Cornelia.

E novamente eles se preparavam para amarem-se, unindo os corpos em um. Os gemidos finos que escapavam dos lábios dela eram melodia, os sussurros de juras de amor eram a letra da mais formosa canção de amor. E fora em um grito carregado de luxuria que ela disse que o amava.

Guilford acordou com uma Cornelia nua adormecida em seus braços, sorriu, haviam batidas à porta. Cobriu-a com o lençol branco, aquela mulher era dele, e nenhum outro par de olhos a devia vislumbrar. Vestiu-se do roupão que ela deixara sobre a penteadeira para ele.

- Guil-Guilford? – o aturdimento estava estampado no rosto da mulher.

- Villeta, desculpe, mas, Cornelia ainda está dormindo, poderia passar mais tarde?

Ao fechar a porta Guilford encontrou a cama vazia, e logo o som do chuveiro encheu o quarto. Recostou no batente da porta e ficou a admirar a sua mulher ao banho.

- Precisa de um convite formal? – ela disse com a voz de imperatriz dela. – Venha Gilbert.

_**Um pintor jamais conseguiria repetir uma pintura com tamanha perfeição, apenas corações apaixonados são capazes de repetir de novo e de novo seus sentimentos. E não precisam de motivos, será eterno enquanto durar e que dure toda uma eternidade.**_

_**Quero ouvir a canção de amor, que de seus lábios escaparam quando em plenitude a amava, quando a fazia minha e lhe entregava de vez o que há muito era seu.**_

- Eu te amo. – disseram juntos, diriam juntos sempre.

_**Que o amor traga aos corações humanos a felicidade.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**N/A:**_ Olá, mais uma vez eu escrevo sobre este casal que eu aprendi a amar. Porque amor tem de ser como o destes dois. Puro e sincero.

Não consegui fazer uma NC, e não sei se conseguirei um dia, porque eu acho a Cornelia respeitável demais para isso! Bem, o que eu pretendo para a próxima fic de Code Geass é Rakshata e Lloyd. Acho uma gracinha ela o chamar de _Purin_.

Gostaram desta fic tanto quanto eu gostei? Então Comentem!

Beijos e até a próxima.

**~ Senju Yume. J.M.**


End file.
